Myunpredictable story
by EveryoneKnowsMe
Summary: “Everything about my life was fine….until tragedy came and torn it apart”,A story full of tragedy and dreams. The story of a pair of twin trying to move on and live their life without the people they love around them...


"Everything about my life was fine….until tragedy came and torn it apart", you are about to read a story of a young boy which proves that not all of us live happily ever. A story full of tragedy, sadness, false hopes and dreams, dreams that would never come true…

On the 24th day of December, it was Christmas Eve, everything was fine, everyone was happy. Who wouldn't be? I mean, everyone is exchanging gifts, singing jolly songs and of course, enjoying Christmas vacation, but my favorite part of them all is the wind, the fresh cool wind that touches and lingers on our skin. The only reason why I love it is because it makes me forget about my new life…

.

"It's been a long time."

"Huh?"

"It's been so long since we felt the snow touch our skin; it's been so long since we were home."

"But you know, this is home, this is where we live now, not in the Tipton."

"Here? Do you know what you're saying? We weren't born here, we do not belong here. We never did and we never will. The only reason why we're here in the Philippines is because of that guy who married mom. Yikes! It's so gross when they kiss!"

"Well then don't look at them."

"Seriously, don't you think it would be fun to go back even just for a week?"

"But mom doesn't want to go back…"

"Cody, how about you! Do not tell me you don't want to go back to the old days! If it wasn't for that jerk who married mom." After hearing these words from his brother, Cody took a good look around his new home. He saw two of his neighbors fighting over a case of beer.

"How pathetic." He said, referring about the fact that his neighbors were fighting because of beer. Zack thought that Cody was talking to him so he got angry.

"What all that I'm saying is that I want to go back to our home and now I'm---"Zack paused for a second, "Cody, are you listening to a single word that I'm saying? Hello!" However, despite the question that Zack had asked him, He just ignored him, all he did was to stare at different people. Some are nearly killing each other; others are crying. Some of the pretty girls are wearing short skirts and very revealing tops, they are obviously ready for their shows. He heard a lo of rats , normally he would freak out once he heard this sound. But, not anymore, he got used to it. He _must_ get used to it. Every thing he saw reminded him one thing; he was in the slum area. The home he misses and longs for does not exists anymore, it's simply because in his mother's heart, The Tipton has been long forgotten. And now, he and Zack must accept the fact that this Christmas would be the saddest ever….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"—And now, we, the staff of The Tipton hotel thank you for your undying love and support to us. We would love to wish you a happy and meaningful Christmas. Please enjoy your stay. Merry Christmas!" A lovely young man announced. Let me describe him; he's a six footer and a good basketball player. He is very muscular. A handsome young man who has black straight hair that looks and smells so good. His eyes are round with the color of dark blue. His eyes sparkle all the times. This young man, whose name is Francis happens to be the hotel's new manager, the cranky old man is now gone… he left this unpredictable world of ours, but he would continue to live on to the hearts of those who love and respect him.

"The snow… it's lovely." Esteban said, admiring the snow. As he watched it fall down from the skies above, he remembered the times when he would call it "dandruff falling from the sky", he and the twins have always enjoyed the times when they would watch the snow. He actually hates the snow but watching it with the twins makes it lovely.

"You used to hate the snow, why love it now?" London asked him, it was indeed a very stupid question; she knows the answer, what's the point in asking?

"The little blonde peoples would have enjoyed it."

"Esteban,"

"Yes, miss Tipton?"

"Did you know that Moseby hates the snow as much as you did?" Shock filled Esteban's eyes; he could not believe it.

"He was actually scared of it." London revealed. She continued talking like never before. When everything about her life was fine, during those times, she would never stop talking about herself, but not anymore. Things have changed, because nowadays, she would only talk about the people she loves. She could not stop thinking how she hopes they would come back.

"Ever since the twins left, bad things started to happen. Moseby died while the employees-my friends have left simply because they could not stand the new manager, and now, now that we have new employees, I still will not be happy; they are not my friends. They only help me because they want my money. . . it's a good thing you're there for me Esteban, you will never leave me right?" London stated. As she asked the question, hope filled her eyes.

"I never will, London." Esteban said, a lie so hard for him to say. He must leave. He knows that. He doesn't knows what to tell London, all he knows is that it is much colder in his heart than it is outside…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"It's Christmas already, right?"

"It's already twelve o'clock, so I suppose it is." Cody said as he glanced in their wall clock.

"Do you remember the times when we would have a little feast during these times?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well then, why aren't we eating now? I mean, all we did is to lie on our bed, trying to get some sleep."

"You know that our new father do not celebrate Christmas right?"

"Why not?"

"He hates Christmas."

"Why?"

"It's because he's a bad person."

"Why'd you say so?"

"Zack, let's just sleep okay?"  
"But why won't you answer me!"  
"Let's just get some rest and sleep!"  
"I won't sleep unless you answer my question."

"You really won't stop asking?"

"Of course, why'd you ask?"

"Look, I can't answer your questions simply because I don't know what the answers really are. . ." Cody said. After hearing these words, Zack fell silent. Neither of them talked; they just listened. . . to the silence in the room. An hour later, both of them fell asleep. In their sleep, happy things happen, in their dreams, real happiness exists. But it won't last forever, it's because they both know that they have to go back to reality, and reality simply means sadness and emptiness….

Thank you for reading this story! Please review and tell me what you think about it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. I'm very sorry, I know this chapter is pretty short but I promise, next time, it would be much longer. The next chapter would be all about the past and how they got here in the Philippines. Please wait for it! Once again, thank you.


End file.
